Olaf the Snowman
Olaf the Snowman is a goofy snowman from Frozen. Olaf plays Genie in Mushuladdin Olaf plays Tito in Pinocchio & Company He is a Chihuahua. Olaf plays Mushu in Annalan He is a dragon. Olaf plays Mater in Animateds (Cars) Olaf plays Frosty the Snowman in Olaf the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) Olaf plays Thomas the Tank Engine in Olaf the Snowman and Friends, Olaf and the Magic Snow Drift, New Friends for Olaf and It's Great to be a Snow! He is a tank engine. Olaf plays Clover in Anna the First He is a rabbit Olaf plays Jaq in Annarella He is a mouse Olaf plays Aladdin in Olafladdin He is a street rat Olaf plays Pinocchio in Olafnocchio He is a wooden puppet Olaf plays Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Olaf the Snowman He is a bear Olaf plays Blu in Rio (Olaf the White Snowman style) and Rio 2 (Olaf the White Snowman style) Olaf plays Jiminy Cricket in Nessocchio, Lazlonocchio, and Fun and Fancy Free (RareWareinNintendo Style) Olaf plays Lumiere in Beauty and the Duck He is a candlestick Olaf plays Maurice in Beauty and the Cricket Olaf plays Peter Pan in Olaf Pan Olaf plays Kevin the Minion in Despicable Me 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Olaf plays Professor Quigley in LeapToon Series He is a teacher Olaf plays Luiz in Rio (Elephants) He is a bulldog Olaf plays Simba in The Olaf King, The Cool Snowman King, The Olaf King (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style), The Olaf King (OlafRockz), The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover), The Olaf King (OlafandElsaRockz), The Olaf King (OlafandRarityintheLoveNight), The Olaf King (OlafandRarityRockz), The Olaf Snowman King, The Olaf the Snowman King, The Olaf White Snowman King, The Snowman King, and The Snowman King (Rarity&Olaf4ever) He is a lion Olaf plays Khalil in CartoonTales He is a half-worm, half-caterpillar Olaf plays Dopey in Alexis White and the Seven Toons He is a beardless and mute dwarf Olaf plays E.T. in Olaf The Extra-Terrestrial Olaf plays SpongeBob SquarePants in SnowmanOlaf CirclePants, The SnowmanOlaf CirclePants Movie and The Snowman Olaf Movie: Snowman Out of Snow He is a sponge Olaf plays the Caterpillar in Eilonwy in Wonderland (Remake) He is a blue caterpillar Olaf plays T.W. Turtle in Frogs Don't Dance He is a turtle Olaf plays Gurgi in The Black Cauldron (150 Movies Style) Olaf plays Yoda in Star Wars (TheBrideQueen Style) his voice by Josh Gad, Olaf plays Louis in Kingdom Age 4: Continental Drift He is a molehog Protrayals *Played by Baloo in Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) *Played by Top Cat in Frozen (TheMichaelCityMaker Style) *Played by Baymax in Frozen (Jiminy Cricket Style) *Played by Mushu in Frozen (Princess Rapunzel Style) *Played by Winnie the Pooh in Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) *Played by Guru Ant in Frozen (Arthurandfriends Style) *Played by Mushu in Frozen (DisneyLovefan Style) Gallery Main Article: Olaf the Snowman/Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Frozen Characters Category:White Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Snowmen Category:Orange Characters Category:Males Category:Cute Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Olaf and Rosita Category:Brothers Category:Peaceful Category:Singing characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Winter Category:Christmas Characters